Secrets
by Wisegirl13
Summary: Prince Percy is betrothed to Princess Calypso. Forced to prepare the wedding, he escapes to the garden where he meets Calypso's maid whom Calypso hates. They get closer until they get discovered...
1. Chapter 1

_**I really wanted to put up this story. I'm already in love with it. Hope you guys like!**_

_**Synopsis:**____**Prince Percy is betrothed to Princess Calypso. Forced to prepare the wedding, he escapes to the garden where he meets Calypso's maid whom Calypso hates. They get closer and closer as the garden is their secret meeting place. Until her cousin discovers them meeting and realizes Prince Percy's "Affair" with the maid.**_

Prince Perseus Jackson huffed as he sat on a chair farthest away from the giggling girls and maids. The girls were discussing the future wedding of Prince Percy and Princess Calypso.

But only one word described what Percy felt for Calypso. Not love but hate. He hated her ever since they became engaged. They had met when they were seven but she soon turned obsessive and mean. Of course their being betrothed was not by choice but forced.

Calypso's father was lethally ill and the kingdom needed a king. The queen had died a few years before. The royal family – minus Percy – thought it was a great idea to await the union of the future king and queen. Calypso jumped in joy as Percy slumped in his seat when he heard the news.

Now, Percy was bored out of his mind since he was dragged to the ballroom, forced to prepare for the wedding.

Percy looked left and right before sneaking out the nearest door. The door closed quietly and Percy ran to the labyrinth-like garden.

He walked backwards. Making sure no one was following. He kept looking in all directions that he didn't notice someone behind him.

Percy fell on his back as the other person fell on top of him. The head fell on his chest.

"Oh, god, I'm sorry," Percy said.

He raised his head to see a girl about his age in a maid uniform. Her blonde hair glistened and her eyes were a starling grey.

"No, I'm sorry, Prince Perseus. I should leave now,"

Percy grabbed her forearm before she could leave. "What's your name?"

"Oh, Annabeth Chase, your highness. I'm one of Princess Calypso's maid," She stuttered out.

"What were you doing out here, Annabeth? You're one of the maids. Shouldn't you be working on the wedding?" He asked.

"I was just taking in fresh air, sire," She said.

Percy frowned at the 'sire'. He didn't like being treated as a royal. "Don't treat me differently, Annabeth. I don't want to be called 'your highness' or 'sire'. Just call me Percy,"

"Yes, y – Percy,"

"Fancy a walk through the garden, Annabeth?" He grinned.

She smiled at as well and figured it was better not to disobey the future king of Ogygia. "Of course, Percy,"

_**Short? Yes. Will it be longer next time? For Sure! I finally saw the Hunger Games (though it was late). It was awesome although there were some changes. My birthday was April 10 so sorry for not writing until now. Hope you liked this!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm surprised with how many people like this. If some of you guys like the TV show Glee, I just started a story, please check it out! **_

Percy felt calm and relaxed walking with Annabeth. He doesn't feel the stress or the pressure of being married to someone he hates. He felt almost normal.

Annabeth – of course – still was respectful towards the prince but was more casual than formal. She could make jokes without the feeling of guilt.

In the center of the maze garden – which was equidistant from each corner – there was a bench that the prince and Calypso's maid sat on. Both felt relaxed without Calypso's presence.

"So," Percy started, "Why were you away from all those others maids and Princess Calypso? And don't say it was to breathe fresh air because we both know that's obviously not true,"

Annabeth gulped hoping he wouldn't be offended with his _beloved _betrothed. "Honestly, I'm not a big fan of Princess Calypso. I was kind of forced to be a maid. To support my family. My dad died and my family was left poor. I loved them so dearly that I would have done anything to help them. I just love them so much that if it meant being something I hate just to support my family, you know?"

Percy nodded and thought of Annabeth's courage. She was a brave girl who would have died just to keep them alive and healthy. Thinking of this, he couldn't help but relate to it.

"I do," He whispered, "I hate Calypso. I don't want to marry her nor do I want to have anything to do with her, at all," Both of Annabeth's eyebrows raised, thinking he actually did love her.

"But I love my family so much that I have to marry her to make my family happy," he said, "Sometimes I believe I'm too loyal. But sometimes I wish I was normal so I didn't have to marry someone I despise,"

"Oh, no, you wouldn't want that," Annabeth said, "You'd have to savage for any type of food. Rotten or not,"

Percy shuddered at the image of Annabeth literally looking through trashcans and going door to door, asking for food. She doesn't deserve that kind of life.

"Talk about the Prince and the Pauper, right?" He joked.

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed, "Only it's unfortunate that we don't look alike to actually trade places,"

"Maybe for you, but you are a beautiful girl. So I have no idea what you're talking about unfortunate, Wisegirl,"

Annabeth smiled, "Wisegirl?" Percy smirked and mentally zipped his mouth shut making Annabeth roll her eyes.

Before Annabeth could talk, a loud, shrilly voice screamed her name, "Annabeth!" That must have belonged only to Princess Calypso.

"Oh, I have to go. Good-bye, Prince," Annabeth said, standing up and almost rushed out. That is before Percy grabbed her palm in his and she looked back. "I will see you later, right? We will meet again, alone?"

Annabeth heard her name but could only smile at the prince. She nodded, "We'll meet again, here, okay?"

"Yes. Bye Annabeth,"

_**T/i/m/e/W/a/r/p/**_

Percy was in a room full of mirrors, trying on all different types of tuxes. He rolled his eyes when his stylist – Portia – took out her measuring tape once again. She checked his waist and arms and analyzed every detail.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," With that she left and left Percy with his best friend – a joker named Grover Underwood.

"How's Calypso?" Grover asked the prince.

"Terrible, obsessive, horrid, ugly, mean, a bi - ", Percy was cut off by Grover. "So, same as always?" Percy only nodded knowing that was basically an abridged version of what he was stating. But he truly was partially thinking about meeting Annabeth again.

"Uh, oh," Grover muttered, smirking at Percy's dumbfounded face "I recognize that look. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Girl?" Percy asked, nervously, "What girl? There's no girl?"

Grover laughed and clapped Percy on his back, "No worries, Perce. You can tell me anything. Whatever or whomever it is, your secret's safe with me,"

"I know that, G-man, but it's still not a crush,"

Grover smirked, knowing that's not fully true, "But who is it?"

Percy smiled at Grover's persistence, "Actually, I'm admiring one of Calypso's maids,"

"A maid?" Grover asked, his eyebrows furrowed. "Yeah, a maid. She actually understands me. She's brave and admirable. She'd do anything to help her family. That's why she she's a maid. Not because she wants to, because she _needs_ to,"

"Are you sure you don't like her? She sounds pretty special to me. Sounds like you think so, too." Grover stifled a laugh. Percy playfully shoved his shoulder, "Shut-up, Grover,"

_**So I decided to end there. I know, still short but I had to hurry although I wanted to write more. And the 'lines' I used were songs I was listening to while writing; both Glee versions. And yes, Percy's stylist is named Portia as in Hunger Games. Like some of you guys don't love it? Anyways please review and I hope you liked!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews. I honestly didn't think this would be so popular so fast. Thanks for the reviews! They mean a lot to me. So…who's read the first chapter for the Mark Of Athena? Such a cliff-hanger but still love it. I saw the video on YouTube and laughed my butt off when Rick Riordan said "WAZZUP" with the peace fingers. Watch it and get back to me!**_

Percy walked into the huge ballroom where they would have the reception. Again he did not want to be there but Calypso forced him to.

"What do you think, sweetie? White or cream?" Calypso asked, holding up the napkins.

"Whatever you like," Percy said then under his breath, "Not like I care nor do I want you to call me that," She seemed satisfied and walked away with her favorite maids.

Percy smiled when he saw Annabeth come out of a room with a glass of flowers. She didn't see for she kept heading towards Calypso's crowd of maids. It wasn't until she was inside when Percy finally looked away.

He could hear the chattering of the maids and Calypso until she lost it. "I specifically said tulips! Not dandelions! How about doing your job right, once in a while. I should just fire you right now! But because I'm too nice and excited for this wedding, I'll just let you off with a warning. Now leave this instant unless you're asking to be fired. And you know you can't do that – if you want to help your family."

Percy stood up to defend Annabeth but she already left the room. He pushed against the girls surrounding Calypso.

"What was that? Are you trying to get her traumatized? She already has enough to deal with! She doesn't need you screaming at her!" He yelled.

Calypso scoffed, "Please, she got what she deserved. I'm mean, she got the wrong decorations and you heard me say Tulips,"

"No! No, you didn't! You just had to have an excuse to scream at her! I know and I'm pretty sure the rest of the kingdom heard you say dandelions! Just stop being such a witch that you clearly are!"At that he stomped out of the building.

Percy slumped down on the bench in the garden. Half of him hoped Annabeth would be here while the other half was angry at Calypso. How dare she? Thinking she was better than everyone else because she was the princess? Percy was sure Calypso only "loved" him because he was rich and because she could sleep with all the men she can without anyone really caring.

She always claimed she loved the man who's stuck with her at the moment but then breaks their heart and leaves them. No one out of the royal families knows this so it's really a secret from the whole kingdom.

Percy kept thinking until he heard a noise behind the bushed. It sounded like a girl crying so Percy – being the gentleman – searched for the source.

He looked behind the large hedges and saw Annabeth wiping some free tears from her cheeks. "Annabeth?"

She quickly looked up and her eyes widened. She tried cleaning the tears that were already marked on her face. "Sorry about that, prince. I just – I just –"She was choked up. She couldn't help herself for feeling this way but she hated crying in front of people almost as much as she hated not knowing things – which is how Calypso made her feel.

"Hey," Percy whispered, rubbing her back, "No need for hiding those teardrops. I'm your friend, remember? I _am _your friend, right?"

Annabeth finally stopped crying when he talked and only nodded, "Of course, seaweed brain," Before she could stop herself her hands flew to her mouth. "Oh, no, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to call you that. It just blurted out of my mouth and I am so – "

"Annabeth," Percy smiled, "its okay. You're my friend. You can feel comfortable around me, Wisegirl," that resulted Percy with a wide smile that only the girl could show. "But being one of my friends has a price,"

Before she could say anything, Percy grabbed her by the waist and dragged her to the nearby pond and weighted her above the water. "No! Percy! Don't!"

"If you want me to stop, you have to repeat after me," Percy laughed, "'Percy's the coolest, I am a nerd.'"_**(Bedtime stories quote)**_

"Percy's the coolest, I am a nerd?" Annabeth half asked and laughed. "Yeah, you are!" Percy said before dropping Annabeth in the water.

Annabeth quickly rose from the water and glared at Percy, whom was laughing. She couldn't help but snicker a bit at Percy's face. They laughed at each other until they heard two people headed their way. Percy frantically helped Annabeth out and hid themselves behind the waterfall of the pond.

They saw a girl with black spiky hair and a dark dress. She was accompanied by a tall boy with blonde hair. "That's my cousin. Her name's Thalia." Percy said. Annabeth stared at him then said, "And that's Luke. He's my half-brother. What are they doing out here?" They both turned their heads back to the couple. _**(Just bear with me. I know Luke and Annabeth weren't related)**_

"So," Luke began, "It's been a while, huh?"

Thalia only kept her frown and started at the ground. "Yeah, it has been." And awkward silence took over the air.

"Look," Luke said, "I heard you were in the kingdom because of your cousins wedding. I had to come back. I regret leaving you before. I wish I could turn back the clock. I'd do anything just so we can be together again, Thals,"

Thalia shook her head slightly but her blue eyes were almost filled with longing, "Until I know I can trust you again, I can't be with you. Please just let me be, Luke,"

Luke's head fell and they walked off. "My god," Percy said, "They were together? I wonder what happened,"

"I don't know," Annabeth said back, "But we need to get back,"

_**Not a good place to end but I still updated another chapter. Hope you liked it and yes I fully support Thalia/Luke than Thalia/Nico since it obvious that they had something in the books.**_

_**~Wisegirl13 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took so long. For awhile now I've been irritated by everything Thalico. I mean it's annoying reading a story on here that contains that pairing that will never happen. I dare you to give me reason why Thalico should be. DO NOT SAY: 'They totally like the same music', 'They both wear black', 'They annoy the crap out of each other', or any other like that because those are horrible reasons. Think of what you're writing.**_

Percy stared at his blue calendar, counting down the days until his wedding. _2 weeks _he thought. He wanted to pull out his hair from how much he wishes to be anywhere but there. All his life – as loyal as he was – imagined marrying the 'princess' of his dreams. The love of his life, his queen.

Although for other princes, that sounds girly and something a little girl would say but to Percy, it was the truth. He always did was his parents commended him to do whether if he liked it or not. Most of the time it was not. Now he felt like he deserved that one wish, not trying to sound self-fish.

Someone unique and kind, he would always say. Someone who would defend what she cares for and protects what she loves. Someone who puts others instead of herself and doesn't like to fight unless needed. For that, he would love her.

Horrible to say, Calypso was none of that. She's no unique nor kind. She'll most likely give up on trying to guard whatever she loves – if she loves – and only cares for herself. Not once had she said anything that made anyone else feel better. She destroys not builds.

In two weeks, he's be married to a horrid witch instead of a noble woman. Then he's expected to have a child to run the kingdom? Probably not going to happen with Calypso as his wife. Anyone, he's muttered, anyone but Calypso.

There's not many princess – nearby - that aren't like Calypso. All lived their whole lives in luxury and royalty. Not all princesses are spoiled like that, though. But from all the princesses that he was suppose to choose from - before his parents picked for him – were like Calypso.

Percy was knocked out of his thoughts when Grover called his name from downstairs. He jumped and shuffled to his door. Before he opened it, his foot accidently kicked his book shelf. It didn't fall but it did move a foot forward. Percy was about to push it back into place, until his eyes fell on the uneven painted wall.

His hands scratched the paint off, his fingertips found a frame. He shook off the dust and paint remains. It was a small hole with covered in wood. Percy pushed on it. It was hollow but the wood felt fragile. He knocked on it once more. He made a dent. He kicked it open, and saw a tiara with a box.

The tiara was dimmed silver because of the dust it has. Sea-green and grey emeralds decorated the head. Above the headpiece was shaped like leaves and on top was shaped like a flower. Percy grabbed the box and inspected it. It was an ordinary brown jewelry box.

He tried opening the box but it was meant for a key. A key that's not present in the hole. Not under any rubble – just nowhere to be found. Percy heard his name again. He hurried putting everything back where it was and ran down.

"Hey, Grover. What's up?"

Grover's eyebrows raised and smirked giving Percy a you-don't-want-to-know-but-I-have-to-tell-you look. "Calypso _Di Vil_, has been asking for you. She wants to know the meals for the reception." Percy rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration. "Do I have to see her?" Grover just nodded.

"Well, then I'll see you later G-man. If I'm not yelling and shouting my head off with that pain in the neck."

_**~~EdgeOfGlory~~**_

"Meat or Fish, Perseus?" Calypso asked with annoyance in her shrilly voice. "Why does that matter?" Percy huffed.

"It matters that we make an impression Perseus. Meat means we have money and wonderful class but we do not cooperate with other kingdoms. Fish means we have money to import and export but we do not have enough class for more." Calypso sighed.

"And I care why?" Percy muttered, crossing his arms. "Maybe I should push you into the fryer then we can more meat…"

"What was that?" Calypso snapped, not even paying attention to Percy's glaring face at her. Nothing, Percy sighed once more. _If I had the choice, I wouldn't be here_ He thought. His eyes wandered to the moving doors as a girl walked out. Annabeth. She brought out a plate with pork on one side and fish on the other.

"The chief told me to offer you two some samples if it can help you choose." Calypso grabbed a fork and without any warning dug in. This caused some of the food to fall on Annabeth's maid clothes and Calypso's white dress.

"Look what you did!" Calypso shrieked, " This is dry-clean only! Oh, you're this close from me kicking you out! One more time and you're gone! I don't care if you're poor! You will be done!" She ran back to her room which was – thankfully – at the other end of the castle.

Annabeth's face was pale but Percy had a grin. "Great! You made her leave!" Annabeth's face didn't change, "Yeah, but I might be fired next time. Oh, god. And I'm certain there will be a next time. I'm so clumsy!"

Percy's grin turned into a frown and a concerned face took over. "I'm sorry. If anything, I can always help you. I _am _your friend, Annabeth." That made Annabeth smile.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain."

_**~~Valerie~~**_

One thing Percy noticed when they walked in the garden was how beautiful Annabeth is. At first, when they first met, Percy thought she was pretty but now she was seriously beautiful. The other thing he noticed was the glistening silver chain. His thoughts were brought back to the box he found earlier.

_Could it be? _Percy thought, _No, it can't be. There are tons of keys out there_

Percy saw Annabeth's lips move but didn't hear any noise. "Huh?" Percy said, stupidly. Annabeth smirked and rolled her eyes. "I've been calling your name for the past five minutes. Where are you?"

Percy debated whether to tell Annabeth about his findings this morning. Percy knew he could trust Annabeth with the little time they knew each other. "I found a hole in my wall this morning. Behind my book shelf. It had a tiara and a box in it. I tried to open the box but it needs a key. I hadn't told anyone about it since I don't really know what to do with it."

"A box?"

Percy nodded. He could practically see the wheels and bolts turning in her head. "Percy…want to go solve a mystery?"

_**So there you go. And no, I'm not trying to make their relationship go fast like my other AU stories. I'm really trying to avoid that. Hope you liked it. If you have any idea what the tiara and box are for then tell me your guesses. I want to see people are reading this. PM me if you're certain. And my lines above are the songs I was listening to while writing this. All Glee versions.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	5. Authors Note

_**Hey fanfiction authors! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. Also sorry the next chapter's taking long but I just literally got back from vacation and I didn't have any internet access there. Hope you guys aren't that mad but seriously we authors have a life outside the computer.**_

_**I'll most likely update this coming Monday. Don't fret, it'll be updated soon!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**If you guys are mad at me, you have every right to be. But I was on vacation and didn't have a computer anywhere. And I've been obsessing over this show on Disney (Yes, I watch Disney, sometimes), called **__**Austin & Ally**____**. I don't know why but if you guys like that show or ever watched it, let's start discussing.**_

_"Percy…want to go solve a mystery?"_

Percy grinned unsure of what Annabeth just proposed. "Yeah?" She nodded. He wanted to grab her and twirl her around over this mind-breaking mystery. A mystery that if he asked any other girl, they would've shot him down. But not Annabeth.

They heard a crack behind them and they turned. It was the royal landscaper. Surely, if he sees them, he'd tell the king and then Calypso won't be so happy. Percy pushed Annabeth to start running. When she left and put on a fake grin and looked at the landscaper.

"Sire, if you don't mind my asking, may you please step out so I can clean the pond?" Percy responded and mentally sighed in relief he didn't get suspicious. _Another close call, _Percy thought.

He walked out of the sight of the landscaper and saw Annabeth grin at him before slipping inside the threshold.

_~*Get It Right*~_

Princess Thalia walked through the double-jointed doors that led to the balcony. It was a wide peach/cream colored platform that its silhouette hovered the village at high noon. Of course, no one really minded.

She breathed in the smell of pastries from the nearby bakery. She sighed as the aroma reminded her of a memory. A memory she wishes she could relive.

"_Hello, Princess Thalia."_

_Thalia smiled at the children playing in front of the village bakery. Playing hopscotch always seemed to make them so fun and nice. Feeling the desire to eat a muffin, Thalia walked into the bakery to be knocked down by a person. Luckily no one was around otherwise it would've been a crime in other's eyes. _

"_Oh my – Princess Thalia!"_

_Thalia felt herself being pulled to stand. She looked at the source of the voice and saw a boy her age with sandy blonde hair and a bleeding scar on his cheek. She quickly grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket and started to dab his cheek._

"_Princess, you don't have to –"_

"_No. You're hurt. It's my duty to help."_

_Thalia kept wiping the blood of his cheek as he still wanted to apologize. "Princess Thalia, I'm really sorry for making you fall. I should watch where I'm going. Please forgive a street-rat like me?" Thalia froze. Why call himself a street-rat? She cringed. She hated that term._

"_No. You're not a street-rat. You're a person. And as a person, there's no need to worry about all the royal stuff. Except for the crowns, I'm just like you." Thalia cleaned the small scratch once more and smiled, "What's your name, stranger?"_

"_L-Luke, your highness."_

_Thalia smiled at his sheepish face, "Well, Luke, what were you doing here anyways?" _

"_I-I w-was just looking at the b-bread. I-I was admiring the work. M-my family's sort of poor. A-and I wanted to s-see the food I'm going to bring my family in the future. When everything's b-better for us."_

_Thalia admired him. She wished she could afford to think like that. To be useful for his family. At least Luke can try and help. She felt like a burden born in the form a princess. "How about I help you?" Luke's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "I mean, what if I say, I can help you feed your family?"_

"_I'd say thank you but I can't accept it. I can't take advantage of you, your highness. I appreciate your generosity but – "Luke said before being cut off by Thalia. "Hey, no need to worry. It's no problem and you need help more than I do anyways."_

"_Thank you, Princess," Luke whispered before staring into her striking blue eyes. Princess Thalia was far more beautiful than people have mentioned. Her hair was like a long spiky veil that caressed her pure, perfect-freckled face. _

"_No problem," Thalia muttered, staring back at his face. They both smiled and suddenly both were grateful fate made them crash down._

Thalia smiled and felt a tear shed at the memory. She held a locket that had a picture of them in a loving embrace.

"Why did you do it, Luke?" Thalia whispered to herself, "Why can't you notice that I loved…." She couldn't bare it. Her heart knew it was true but she couldn't find a way for her brain to recognize it.

"….that I still love you…?"

_**Sorry it's really short. **_

_**If you haven't noticed, I put some things from the Hunger Games, Pokémon and Aladdin. I love the Hungers (Peeta!), I was watching Pokémon episodes while writing this and I saw Aladdin last night…and it might be one of my favorite Disney movies….Don't Judge!**_

_**So not a lot of Percabeth in this chapter but we got Thuke, which in my opinion is much better than Thalico by far. This chapter was for sure my first writing in the Percy Jackson Archive not really about Percabeth as much. **_

_**So what did Luke do? Thalia still loves him and he does too but what made them separate. What was so awful that Luke is begging Thalia to forgive? **_

_**Please review! **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the wait. And for that reviewer, yes, I'm obsessed with Austin & Ally. If you actually knew how I am in my real life, you could see why. So Demigod Diaries are now available today and I saw the Thalia picture, I really like it. Check it out!**_

_**Oh, and try writing this seriously while listening to Coldplay like I'm doing…**_

"So I found this box and it had a key hole on it. I saw your key around your neck and I wondered–"

Annabeth cut Percy off, rolling her eyes. "And you thought it had to do something with the box. Percy, there are thousands of keys out there. For all we know, it could be lost or destroyed." Percy grabbed the box with an annoyed face.

"Stop being such a smart-aleck. You're such a Wise Girl." He mumbled. For a moment one of Annabeth's nerves were struck for calling her a smart-aleck, but then she realized what he called her.

"What?"

"You heard me… Wisegirl."

"You're a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth retorted.

Percy looked disappointed at her reply. "How come yours is better than mine? And why can't we just try the key?"

"Fine." Annabeth rolled her eyes again, and slipped her key off of its chain. She put it into the lock and turned. It didn't open. It didn't even _budge_.

Percy sighed, obviously frustrated.

"Told you, Percy."

Percy slumped onto his bed. "I don't know what to do."

Annabeth sat next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. "Why is this so important, Percy?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because it has to do with the Royals. Maybe it might have to do with me, considering I live in the nearest kingdom. Maybe it can change my life. You know how much I hate it."

"If it means that much then we'll keep trying. Okay?" Annabeth reassuringly grinned at Percy.

He smiled back warmly. She stared into his eyes and found her stare moving lower, coming to a rest on his lips. _I can't fall for him. He's a prince. Besides, it would be a one-sided love, _Annabeth rationalized.

A knock disrupted her thoughts. "Percy? I know you're in there!"

It was Calypso, and her shrill voice. Percy sprung onto his feet and led Annabeth to his closet. She understood and hid in the darkness that soon covered her. She heard Calypso's muffled squeals, and couldn't help but think they were so loud a whale could have mistaken it for a mating call.

Outside, Percy was trying to make Calypso leave. "I'm sorry, Calypso but I haven't seen Annabeth anywhere. Now if you could go, please. I'm quite busy at the moment."

"Busy doing what?" Calypso asked then gasped, as if coming to a realization. "Are you practicing your vows for the wedding?" Percy glowered at the carpet, not wanting to scream in her face, as she squawked. "You are! I'll just leave you now! Go back to your practicing!"

Percy sighed after she left, and let Annabeth out of his closet. "She's so annoying!" Percy whined. Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"I should go; I don't want to cause trouble. Goodbye, Percy."

Annabeth was sitting on a root of the garden's extremely large apple tree. The flowers were in bloom, the garden was quiet, and it was the sort of serenity she needed after a morning filled with Calypso, and Calypso's _many_ dresses.

"Hey, Wisegirl."

Annabeth looked up to find bright green eyes directly in front of her. She patted the spot next to her, grinning as he plopped down. "Percy, are we going to meet up later?"

Percy shook his head. "I can't. I have to attend my mother's wedding preparations. Let's meet tomorrow. I know Calypso's going to the kingdom to get the 'best seamstress in town.' She won't be back until sundown."

"Great." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Oh! And I looked closer to the box's key slot earlier today and it turns out, it needs two keys!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth's eyes widened. "I guess you're not so much of a Seaweed Brain, but seriously? Now we need two keys?"

"Thanks…I think? And get this–the other key is kind of shaped like a leaf and a heart. Like the leaf is the back and the heart crescent is on the shape." Annabeth stared at Percy and her gears turned.

"Percy? I believe Calypso has a necklace matching your description."

Percy was now greatly anxious. "How do you know that?"

In response he got an eye roll and a loud sigh. "I'm her maid, Percy. I do have to clean after her large messes."

"How will we get it?" Percy asked.

There was a period of silence before Annabeth spoke. "Maybe I could convince Calypso her necklace doesn't go with her out and she'll leave it behind. Then I will 'clean' her room and take it after she is gone. We would use it just to open the box and I will sneak it back in. It's as simple as that."

"And how will you distract the castle guards who are always in front of her door. You only get in there once a day and wouldn't it get suspicious if you went in twice." Percy asked with, whilst raising an eyebrow.

"I'll figure something else out, okay? I'll stick with Wisegirl and you'll stick with Seaweed Brain."

_**I had to end it there. Again I was rushed. Any ideas or conclusion you guys wish to tell me, go ahead. I have to give a shout out to my Beta here: **__**ButterflyFlyToMe. **__** Okay, let me ask you a question:**_

_**What's your favorite Coldplay and One Republic song?**_

_**My favorite Coldplay song is "Every Teardrops a Waterfall" and my favorite One Republic song is "Secrets"…I admit it, I'm obsessed.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't updated. School started for me and I already have tests to study for; projects to complete; homework to be done; I have writing and Spanish honor society club etc. I hope you guys understand. **_

_**A shout out to my Beta: **__**ButterflyFlyToMe; **__**who also said my writing has gotten better. :)**_

Annabeth looked closer at Calypso's necklace. It seemed to be like any other chain that could be found in town. The only thing, Annabeth noticed, was that she had never seen a necklace _exactly_ as this one. She turned it in her palm and saw words inscribed. The pendant was quite scratched up, so she couldn't read it as well as she wanted to. All she was able to make out was:

_"My Ann Lov da mo"_

Annabeth blinked and was brought back into reality. She had forgotten. She was on a task to solve the ever-growing mystery behind this piece of jewelry.

Annabeth locked Calypso's door after getting the important necklace. It was in her front pocket, underneath a handkerchief so it wouldn't click against her.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Annabeth said to the guards in front of Calypso's door. They grunted, signaling that the girl could leave. She scurried upstairs, all the while trying to look inconspicuous to everyone that passed her.

If she was caught with the princess's necklace, she'd be sent to the dungeon; if worse, death by beheading. Annabeth avoided people's gazes at her and set her sights on Percy's chamber door. She looked around her and as the corridor was empty, she knocked once to be greeted by the prince. Annabeth walked in, sliding the necklace out of her pocket as she did so.

Percy grabbed the box from his closet and placed it on his bed. He inserted the pendant on the other chain in the slot then turned to Annabeth. "May I?"

Annabeth nodded, giving him the necklace and placed it into the lock as well. He turned both of them at the same time, causing the box to click open.

Inside of it were all sorts of documents and pictures. Percy seized the first piece of parchment he saw, and began to read from it.

_Your Highness,_

_I wish to say that even with our past, filled with torment caused by each of us, pride aside, that it is time for our pasts to actually become the past. I request a treaty. I have the seas by me, while you have the wisdom. Think of the benefits for both of our kingdoms? I propose a marriage between our children. I do very well know that you wouldn't wish your child to marry mine but think about this entreat. Think of your kingdom. Think of your people._

_King Poseidon_

Percy stared at the letter. The sender was quite obvious, but was to whom it was addressed to the question. It didn't seem like it was sent to _this_ queen. Not to the Queen of Ogygia, especially since the king has the rights to the kingdom, not the queen. So, it was a queen that ruled without a king. But this other king…it was his father, who had never mentioned that the marriage was arranged.

If what the letter said was true, then why didn't the King say anything?

"I told you it had to do with me." He stated, dejected, to Annabeth, who read over his shoulder and rubbed his arm comfortingly when she was finished.

Annabeth then shuffled through the stack of documents and pictures, and grabbed a picture of a woman, cradling a newborn in her arms. She observed the older lady, and noticed that she looked a bit like herself; the woman's hair was dark and curly, and had piercing grey eyes, that seemed to be gazing into Annabeth's soul. In her arms, the bundle looked like the lady, except that the infant had tuffs of blonde hair and a small birthmark on her chubby hand. _Like a moon._

Percy found another sheet of paper, which was partially burnt, as if someone had tried to burn it but it was saved in just the nick of time. He shook Annabeth's arm, gaining her attention for a moment, before she turned back to the picture she was holding her in hands. Percy's eyebrows were furrowed together as he read from his document.

_Sunday 20 marks the day that the Queen was found deceased in her bed-chamber, bloody and beaten. A crystal dagger was plunged deeply into her chest. This was the start of the mourning throughout the kingdom. The Queen's infant was taken to the local orphanage where she will be safe and cared for. Luckily, the Queen's cousin, Atlas, up and took the role of the kingdom. This was the only way to avoid chaos in the kingdom._

_However, the future of the princess is unknown. King Atlas didn't want anything to do with the child and left her in the orphanage. Hopefully, someone in the royal blood will take in the princess._

_Rest in peace, dearest Queen Athena. And may Princess Annabeth live a happy life with a wonderful family._

_Princess Annabeth? _Percy thought as he glanced at Annabeth. It has to be.

He whispered her name and she looked up from the photograph that had entranced her. "You're a princess, Annabeth."

Annabeth suspected something extraordinary after seeing the birthmark on the baby's hand, but she didn't want to believe it was true. She took the article from his hands, and feeling her heart thump as she read.

_She was royalty. She was royalty? How was she the princess?_

Percy grinned and looked at every other type of letters and documents. One wrote about a man named Oceanus. He was accused of the assassination of Queen Athena, allied with Atlas. But because Atlas was the ruler of the kingdom, he was freed leaving Oceanus to be beheaded.

Atlas was not a true king? He killed his way to be the king. He hid the evidence, blackmailed the prison guards and paid his way out of death. He left his brother to be beheaded as he ruled the kingdom.

"So, my family's not my family. Luke's not my brother. I've been lied to my entire life. Calypso is not a real princess– " Annabeth summed up, only to be cut off by Percy.

"No. And even if she was a _real_ one she could never be a princess. Have you seen her eat?"

Annabeth wasn't in the mood to laugh. She had just discovered that she was in fact, a long-lost princess. She ruled this kingdom. She was once betrothed to... Percy. She blinked, expecting to wake up from a dream like most nights. But nothing. This was reality not fantasy. No escape but this _is_ reality. Annabeth's whole life was a lie. A lie shadowed by a deep secret.

A knock disrupted her thoughts. The door slammed open and Calypso's guard grabbed her by her forearms. She saw Calypso and her cousin, Rachel Dare, with evil smirks stretched across their faces.

"That's her. She stole Calypso's necklace. Throw her into the dungeon. She shall be trialed for grand theft and for an affair with the prince."

_**I hope you liked this chapter. So who likes Taylor Swift's new song? Who's excited for season 4 of Glee? And who saw the season finale of Austin & Ally? Love it… I am... And I liked it but I needed more Auslly.**_

_**So what do you think? Next chapter: What will happen to Annabeth? What will remain the relationship of Thalia and Luke? **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this took so long and it's short. However, this is where you guys will see a major connection. I've been on a HeMo mood lately, too. If you're a Gleek, you'd understand. I'd like to thank my beta. I know you're busy as any teenager. I understand but apparently some people don't. **_

"No! Let her go!" Percy shouted. He tried reaching for Annabeth but the guards already pulled her from his grasp. He attempted to convince the guards into releasing her, to no avail. The guards were only commanded by Rachel and Calypso.

"Let her suffer in her cell until dusk. At dusk, she shall be hung for her vicious crimes and anarchy." Rachel smirked, making Annabeth's skin crawl. Calypso only smiled cruelly at the misery her maid was in, being manhandled by the guards and sentenced to death. They paid no attention to Percy's pleas and carried Annabeth off. Percy wanted to run after Annabeth and grab her, just for himself, but what could he do? Keep yelling at no one? Keep fighting thin air? He against two large, strong guards seems very unlikely.

Percy made a quick decision. For a moment he looked at the guards and the opposite direction for his dad at the king's throne room. Percy decided it'd be best to reach his dad. Percy felt scrawny compared to the guards, but hopefully his dad – being the king – could stop all this nonsense.

He ran straight into the giant double doors that entered the throne room and slammed it open. He saw his father was alone. Perfect.

He ran to the center with his breath jagged and deep. His heart raced to save Annabeth from an eternal slumber. "Father, I need your help." Poseidon looked at his son and shook his head.

"Son, I already know about that maid. She bribed you into her prostitution. When the princesses explained what was happening, we sent urgent news to the guards. She will not bother you anymore. She will be dead by when the moon makes its first appearance." Percy felt his heart drop and his nerves sent his adrenaline pumping. It's already around sunset. He needs to convince his dad, now.

"Father, she wasn't bothering me. She did nothing wrong. She was only trying to help me uncover something. A box." Percy's voice rose with each syllable. Percy was surprised his low voice didn't crack. With his fragile voice and his shaking in anticipation, it was hard not to.

"The only uncovering she did was bare self. Now, son, please stop making up stories, Atlas requested me being here to discuss important matters." Poseidon answered, ignoring his son's pleas.

_Proof_

That's what Percy needed; hard evidence. Percy quickly bid a goodbye to his father and sprinted to his room. The door was still cracked open since the capturing of Annabeth. Apparently, no one was decent enough to shut it close. Percy grabbed the parchment about Oceanus and the letter Poseidon had once written to the late Athena. And with the papers, Percy reached the great hall where his father and Atlas were about to exit.

"Father!" Percy shouted, getting his father's attention. Poseidon turned to see his son jogging to him and asked Atlas for forgiveness of his son. Personally, Poseidon loved his son and his late wife but when one is king, duty must come first. That's a lesson he tried talking with a younger Percy about.

"Percy, what is it, now?"

Percy got a hold of his father's forearm and pulled him away from Atlas. Not wanting to give Atlas dirty looks, Percy's eyes remained on his father. He shoved the documents into his father's palms while demanding his father would read both papers. Poseidon started to speak in his strict voice and pushed it back into Percy's hands, "Not now, Percy. There's no time for this nonsense. Atlas and I have to prepare tonight's execution."

"Dad," Percy said, sternly, "Read the papers." Poseidon may not spend as much time with his son, but he does know when Percy speaks in this type of tone, it's definitely serious. He had never seen his son so determined in his life. He knew Percy was lethally loyal, but this atmosphere was something brand new.

Poseidon displayed the papers in front of him to read. The one he held in his right hand looked like a letter in his handwriting. His eyes scanned and analyzed every word. When he finished, he looked up at his son in understanding. Percy sighed that his dad realized what the whole truth behind everything was. Atlas recognized the words from the parchment and questioned, "Boy. Where did you get that?"

"None of your business, you highness…or should I even call you that?" Percy retorted, "You murderer." That answered caused Atlas to chuckle an evil sound. "You don't understand. You've got the wrong person, dear, Perseus. I never murdered anyone."

Percy rolled his eyes and stood up straighter, "I believe these papers say otherwise. It says you were an accomplice to the murder of Queen Athena with Oceanus." Atlas's grin grew even larger, if that was possible. He, again, laughed at Percy's face and accusations.

"That's where you got it wrong. I didn't murder Athena – how could I? She was my cousin after all. This is why I hired Oceanus and someone else to do it for me; who should be arriving at any moment now." Atlas gloated. Right then, the doors slammed opened and the sound echoed in the large room. A man with glossy black hair, an eye patch over an eye and a slim, wiry built body entered though the threshold. He held a boy, a couple years older than Percy. He was staring at the marble floor so Percy couldn't see his face. Percy wondered why Atlas was already bringing this boy to the place if he didn't know Percy found the box, yet.

"Your highness, he tried escaping but I grabbed him and roped him down before he could. I hope this can satisfy you, sir." The man bowed before the kings. Poseidon stared at Atlas as he walked over to the young man looking at the floor. Atlas forcefully grabbed the boys' blonde hairs and pulled his face up, yanking at his hair. Atlas laughed at this boy.

"Nice to see you again, Luke."

_**Thanks for reading. Please review and sorry it's short. I warned you. Also, I'm in writing club and so I might post some stories at . If you like my writing and stories go check them out when I upload them. **_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**You guys are mad at me, aren't you? I'm really sorry. I've just been so busy with school with my AP class and it's just been hectic. And I've also have begun this obsession with Kdramas and Jdramas (Doramas) since Christmas break after watching "Heartstrings", "Playful kiss", and "Kingyo Club" for the first time. Again I'm really sorry but we writers do have a life. I mean, as much as we hate it, even the mighty (troll) Rick Riordan has to take a year to write a book. And two for that matter! So please, forgive me. **_

_Luke? How can it be Luke?_ Percy thought as his throat dried up. This was supposedly Annabeth's brother who fancied his cousin. He seemed harmless yet intimidating when he saw him close to Thalia. He didn't except his cousins' lover to be included in the murder of Queen Athena.

"Luke?" Percy asked in disbelief. "How could you do this?"

Luke glanced up with a painful expression. His pursed lips; his throat moving with a swallow. Percy had a sting of pity for this guy. He then saw this flash of innocence in Luke's eyes. As if he was sending a telepathic message.

"I-I – "Luke started. But before he could continue, Ethan grabbed Percy's arms. His grip strong and his fingernails digging into his skin. Percy felt small bits of flesh tear open and winced but nothing more of it when he knew he had to hurry to get to Annabeth.

Percy struggles to break from Ethan's tight grasp. He had to get to Annabeth before…

Percy gave one last effort and the hands released his arms with enough time to let him have a head start. He then started running with all his might and strength. His feet sprinted like a gazelle and his arms brought pressure behind him that made him run as swift as an eagle.

He ignored the building tension that began in his thighs and the soles of his feet. An ache commenced the burn in agony. But he ignored it. He'd forget all the pain in his life just to have Annabeth happy and by his side.

As he ran, the sun began falling with each step he took. His heart started beating faster and faster. His adrenaline pumped greater and he thought he would collapse bur his target allowed him to continue on his route against time.

And perhaps the Royal family.

Suddenly, he heard a crowd yelling and scattering just around the corner. He felt out of breathe. His throat hurt from the lack of oxygen but he had to keep going. He had little to no time at all.

A hand appeared on his wrist stopping him from running. "Let go of me!"

"Perseus…"

"Percy froze. "Dad?" His father stood in front of him but then Percy remembered his mission. "Dad. I don't care what you have to say. I _need _to save Annabeth."

"Why? Do you love her, Perseus? Is that it?" His father yelled at him. Percy took a moment of silence to think quickly…

"Yes. I love her. I love her more than I could Calypso or any other woman. Is that what you want to hear? I, Prince Perseus Jackson, am head-over-heels in love with Annabeth Chase! A maid! A maid who is the rightful ruler of this kingdom! And there's no one in this forsaken palace to stop me from saving her!" Percy yelled.

His father then grinned with admiration. "I respect that. Hurry. Go get her, Perseus. I'll be sending prison guards to arrest Atlas, Ethan and that boy and put them to death."

"Dad? Can you spare that boy? I need to speak with him." Percy asked. Seeing his father nod at his request, Percy turned around and resumed is painful run towards the noise. He finally was exposed to the clearing where the beheading was taking place.

He pushed people away from him trying to create a pathway for him to move through. Percy had tried yelling and shouting for this whole fiasco to end but the crowd of people was too loud for anyone to hear anything. Then a booming voice broke through the sea of people. "Now we shall hang this low life maid in charge of anarchy towards the kingdom and prostitution to the future king of Ogygia!"

Percy felt his heart drop. He couldn't let this happen. Not to Annabeth.

They sat Annabeth down on a wooden box and proceeded to tie a thick rope around her neck, ready to drop her. The peasants shouted at her, all cursing her to hell when she is dropped. Then they grabbed her arms, forcing her to stand. They pushed her forward like a dirty vermin. She was pushed to climb the chair and stand, overlooking the people of the kingdom.

And Percy only saw one thing in Annabeth's deep gray eyes…

Fear.

_**Yeah….that was short and you guys **__**really**__** hate me now because it's a cliffhanger. That scene with Poseidon seemed random and a bit relaxed (I need to work on that) but I felt that it was necessary to include that to see the change coming from Poseidon. Also, I'm thinking of rewriting this story to add better details and maybe even more scenes.**_

_**Oh, and if you don't like this story, don't read and leave a hurtful flame. It's not needed and obviously not wanted. Especially when you know how many people actually read and like this story.**_

_**Hoped you liked it.**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it and remember, no flames! That means you annoying guests that always complain!**_

My chamber door was slammed open. Its chains rattled loudly. My eyes looked up to see two royal guards with grim faces yet painted with very indifferent glances. "It's time to go, Harlot." And by "Go", I knew it was to greet death. And as much as I wanted to escape like I once tried, they'd catch me again. How was a small girl like me to go against the many bulky guards in this prison?

For a tough girl as I believe myself to be, I'm not able to. I had chains that dug into my wrists and ankles with no weapons of sorts. It's not possible.

The guards grabbed my arms and pulled me up. And with the struggle I gave them to release me, I felt my throat fall to my stomach. I tasted bitter fluid in my mouth. This is it. My last few minutes.

They dragged me to the large prison doors that led outside. "Ready?" A guard asked me. It was sarcastic, though. They didn't care for me. The doors creaked open and I saw perhaps the entire kingdom before me.

They were all screaming and shouting as the guards led me to the center of the main stage. They were cursing me to hell. Then my guards raised his voice at the crowd. "Now we shall hang this low life maid in charge of anarchy towards the kingdom and prostitution to the future king of Ogygia!"

I was pushed onto a wooden box where they tied a rope around my neck. As loose as it was, it felt heavier by the seconds. They grabbed my arms, forcing me to stand. They pushed me forward and forced me to climb a chair that overlooked the ocean of people. And instead of random families, shouting for my death, I saw myself, going through from trash through trash while looking for food.

Then I saw Luke, my believed brother, leaving the house – more like shed – every evening until one day, he never came back. And I haven't seen him since. He was my brother, even if we weren't actually related.

I saw the first time I was Calypso's maid. I heard all the yelling she did to me and the times she would slap me for not cleaning and preparing her things correctly. I felt those bruises; Shadows of those stings and pain it caused me though they were small.

But then I saw my first meeting with the prince…_the prince…_ It seems too foreign to my tongue now. I'm so used to calling him Percy, I'd forgotten about his official titles. Percy…I wish he could save me. I hate being the damsel in distress, it's one thing that I really loath, but what am I to do now?

If I kick the guards'…_area_, and I run, I would only get choked by the rope held by the others. I am almost to my ultimate death without any alternatives.

I was taken from my flashbacks of my life by the guard announcing my death again. I'm dead. I know it. Mental countdown…

"STOP!" roared a voice. Caring and elusive but firm. Only one person has that voice. It couldn't be. How is he here? No. No. No! It's only my mind playing tricks. It's not –

"Annabeth!" My name rang from his lips. My eyes looked at the now-shushed crowed. Grey to Green. Percy? It's actually him. "Percy…" I whispered. I was stunned. I couldn't believe he was in front of me.

"Percy!" I yelled. Though I'm on this chair, with a rope around my neck, I still found hope knowing Percy's here.

"My lord! This harlot did crime to the kingdom and royal family. She must die." The guard stated. Percy ran up the stage forgetting about each step.

"Why must she? She did no wrong. Let her go." He firmly said. He jogged to my chair and untied the rope around my neck. But before he could hug me the guard grabbed Percy away. "Sorry Prince. The king's orders." He said showing no sympathy. I then realized I had no boundary on me anymore.

I raced to the guard and kicked his back. He startled forward and loosened his grip on Percy. Percy bit his thumb, forcing the guard to fully release him. The crowd then started calling me names worse than before. I took the chair I was standing on and threw it at that guard. Then he toppled into the sea of people.

Two more guards ran up to me and grabbed me. I could barely breathe. I saw a barrel by Percy and I suddenly created a plan in my mind. I gestured to the barrel and Percy knew my idea. Not my best plan ever but for times like this, it's golden.

Percy pushed the barrel to its side and kicked it to this direction. I bit the guard's finger so deep. It bled and left my marks. I jumped over the upcoming barrel, avoiding it and letting it roll to the guards. It was really only a distraction until Percy could get the crowd's attention back.

"Let her Die!"

"She doesn't deserve to be amongst the living!"

"Bastard harlot!"

Their words stung me so deep like a sharpened knife in my heart but I understood. Percy stood forward like a boss would to his workers and servants. "Kingdom of Ogygia! Though you may not believe me, the past few years have been a lie!" The curses got louder and each voice clearer.

"The king is not the true king! And Princess Calypso is not the real princess! According to this kingdoms royal law, the kingdom is to be bestowed on its rightful ruler by birth! What you all did not know was that the late Queen Athena had a daughter!"

At that the whole kingdom gasped in disbelief. Percy coughed then continued, "If you don't trust me, I have proof in the castle that was kept secret by the King Atlas! The true heir of Ogygia is standing before us! In rags, almost to be hanged for crimes she has never committed! This girl is the rightful heir to this kingdom!"

The crowd's voice gradually lowered. But who could blame them? People need time to take in that the last few years have been lies fed to them.

I then saw Percy bend down in a bow. "Hail Princess Annabeth! The true ruler of this kingdom!" I then glanced at the crowed with guilty faces, follow Percy's example and created a wave of bows by the people.

"Hail Princess Annabeth! Princess of Ogygia!"

_**I'm so sorry it's short. I wanted to continue but I was about to get kicked off the computer by dad. Yes, I'm in high school and still get controlled by my dad. And I know this chapter was cheesy especially the end where they all believe Percy. But oh, well. I'm probably going to rewrite this later on. **_

_**To that guest that commented before talking about Rachel and Calypso: First, if you know me, you'd know I really hate those people so of course they'd be a villain in my AU stories. And second, don't say my story sucks because I've seen worse out there that were just plain out awful. Plus, if my story sucks how come I still get reviews from people that actually like me? That sounds mean…but I still have to defend myself. **_

_**Also, you guys actually believed I was going to let Annabeth die? Are you crazy or what? Annabeth is my favorite female character with Hermione next to her. **_

_**Sidebar: What do you guys think about the PJO 2: Sea of Monsters film? I believe it's gonna be as horrible as the first one (if you read the book) even if they tried to make it as close as the book than TLT. Never judge book by its movie. Unless it's Harry Potter, Hunger Games and Perks Of Being A Wallflower (Emma Watson and Logan Lerman, Ah!). **_

_**Hoped you guys liked!**_

_**~Wisegirl13**_


End file.
